wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Florencja, 23 czerwca.
Z rana, gdy się budzę, a raczej gdy otwieram oczy, muszę sobie powtarzać, że to ta sama Anielka idzie za Kromickiego – taka dobra, kochająca, która nie kładła się spać, by mnie przywitać wracającego z Warszawy do Płoszowa, która patrzyła mi w oczy, słuchała tego, com mówił, i każdym spojrzeniem mówiła mi sama, że jest moją. I ta sama będzie nie tylko panią Kromicką, ale w tydzień po ślubie nie będzie jej się chciało w głowie pomieścić, jak mogła wahać się w wyborze między takim Płoszowskim a takim Jowiszem jak Kromicki. Dzieją się jednak rzeczy dziwne na świecie i tak strasznie nieodwołalne, że się traci tę podłą resztę ochoty do życia. Pani Celina i pani Śniatyńska przyjmują teraz zapewne al pari Kromickiego i wynoszą go umyślnie moim kosztem. Żeby już zostawiły lepiej w spokoju tę Anielkę! Jednak ciotka pozwoliła na to wszystko! Mniejsza o mnie, ale przecież ciotka wie i widzi, że Anielka nie może z nim być szczęśliwa. Sama mówi mi, że Anielka wychodzi za niego z rozpaczy. Oto ten długi przeklęty list: "Dziękuję ci za ostatnie wiadomości, tym bardziej że tamten pierwszy list z Pegli był nie tylko stanowczy, ale i okrutny. Trudno mi było wierzyć, żebyś ty nie miał dla tej dziewczyny nie tylko ani trochy przywiązania, ale ani przyjaźni, ani litości. Ja przecie, mój Leonie, nie żądałam i nie namawiałam cię, byś się zaraz oświadczał Anielce, prosiłam cię jedynie o to, abyś napisał jakieś słowo serdeczniejsze dla niej, choćby nie wprost, ale w liście do mnie. I wierzaj mi, że byłoby to wystarczyło, bo ona tak cię kochała, jak tylko podobna dziewczyna kochać może. Wejdź jednak w moje położenie: co miałam robić po odebraniu twego listu? jakim sumieniem mogłam utrzymywać dłużej Anielkę w tych złudzeniach i zarazem w niepokoju, który truł widocznie jej zdrowie? Po listy Chwastowski zawsze posyła umyślnego do Warszawy i przynosi je sam z rana na herbatę. Anielka wiedziała, że jest list od ciebie, bo to biedactwo czyhało zawsze na Chwastowskiego i zabierało mu z rąk listy niby dlatego, żeby je ułożyć na mojej serwecie, a w rzeczy, by zobaczyć, czy od ciebie czegoś nie ma. Otóż spostrzegła, że list jest. Zauważyłam, że już herbatę nalewała nam tak, iż wszystkie łyżeczki dzwoniły w filiżankach. Mnie tknęło jakieś złe przeczucie; wahałam się, czy nie odłożyć czytania, póki nie znajdę się w swoim pokoju, ale byłam niespokojna, czyś nie chory, i nie mogłam wytrzymać. Bóg widzi, ile mnie kosztowało nie pokazać po sobie niczego, zwłaszcza że czułam oczy Anielki, wlepione we mnie. Ale jakoś się przemogłam; powiedziałam nawet: Leon zawsze zbolały; chwała Bogu, zdrów, i przesyła wam ukłony. Anielka spytała niby zwyczajnym głosem: czy długo jeszcze zabawi we Włoszech? Widziałam, ile się mieści w tym pytaniu, i nie miałam odwagi powiedzieć prawdy, zwłaszcza że było to przy Chwastowskim i służbie; powiedziałam więc tak: Niedługo; myślę, że się wkrótce tu wybierze. Żebyś ty widział te ognie, które przez nią przeleciały, tę radość, te wysiłki, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Biedactwo! Mnie się dziś chce płakać, gdy o tym wspomnę. Co przeszłam, wróciwszy do siebie, to nie uwierzysz; aleś ty napisał wyraźnie: "Życzę jej szczęścia z Kromickim" – i trzeba było, sumienie kazało, otworzyć jej oczy. Nie potrzebowałam jej wołać, bo nadeszła sama; wówczas powiedziałam jej tak: Anielciu, ja wiem, że ty jesteś dzielna, poczciwa dziewczyna, która się zawsze zgodzi z wolą bożą. Musimy pomówić otwarcie. Wiem, moje dziecko, że między tobą a Leonem zaczynało się coś podobnego do przywiązania, i powiem ci, żem sobie tego najmocniej życzyła; ale widocznie woli bożej nie było; jeśliś miała pod tym względem jakie złudzenia, to się ich wyrzecz! Poczęłam ją ściskać, bo pobladła jak papier; myślałam, że zemdleje; na szczęście, nie przyszło do tego. Schyliła się tylko do moich kolan i poczęła powtarzać raz po razu: Co on mi kazał, ciociu, powiedzieć? Co on mi kazał, ciociu, powiedzieć? – Broniłam się, nie chciałam cytować twoich słów – ale przyszło mi na myśl, że będzie lepiej dla niej dowiedzieć się całej prawdy, i powiedziałam jej wreszcie, że jej życzysz szczęścia z Kromickim. Na to wstała i po chwili rzekła mi zupełnie już innym głosem: Niech mu ciocia podziękuje – potem zaraz odeszła. Boję się, że będziesz nierad, żem tak wiernie powtórzyła twoje słowa, nie obwijając ich w żadne uprzejmości; skoro jednak Anielki stanowczo nie chcesz, to nie można jej było tego dość wyraźnie powiedzieć. Im bardziej będzie przekonana, żeś się źle z nią obszedł, tym prędzej cię zapomni. Wreszcie, jeśli ci to będzie przykro, pomyśl, przez ile nie tylko przykrości, ale cierpień przeszłyśmy tu wszystkie trzy, a zwłaszcza Anielka. Ma ona wprawdzie tyle mocy nad sobą, że ani się spodziewałam. Cały dzień miała oczy suche i nie dała nic poznać matce, o której zdrowie bardzo się boi; tuliła się tylko do niej więcej niż zwykle, a i do mnie, co mnie tak rozczulało, aż mi się broda trzęsła. Pan Śniatyński, który tego samego dnia przyjechał, nic po Anielce nie poznał; dopiero sama mu powiedziałam, bo wiem, że to twój przyjaciel – toteż zmartwił się okropnie i począł się na ciebie tak złościć, ażem się na niego rozgniewała. Bóg wie, co nie wygadywał – wiesz, jak to on. Ty, który Anielki nie kochasz, nie możesz ocenić, jaki byłbyś z nią szczęśliwy; źle jednak zrobiłeś, mój Leonie, żeś ją zostawił w tym mniemaniu, że ją kochasz. Nam wszystkim się to zdawało, nie tylko jej, a to było źle, bo naprzód, Bóg jeden policzył, ile ona się nacierpiała, a po wtóre, to było powodem, że zaraz postanowiła przyjąć Kromickiego. Rozumiem doskonale, że ona to zrobiła z desperacji. Musiały mieć z matką jakąś o nim rozmowę, po której zapadło postanowienie. Kromicki przyjechał nazajutrz po twoim liście. Była od razu dla niego taka inna niż zwykle, że w tydzień później się oświadczył i został przyjęty. Pan Śniatyński dopiero przed paru dniami dowiedział się o tym i włosy sobie z głowy wyrywał, a co się ze mną od początku działo, tego ci nawet nie piszę. Byłam tak rozżalona na ciebie jak nigdy w życiu, i dopiero twój drugi list złagodził trochę urazę, chociaż przekonał mnie ostatecznie, że z moich zamków na lodzie nic nie będzie. Bo ci się przyznam, że po tym pierwszym liście, póki Kromicki się nie oświadczył, przychodziło mi do głowy: A nuż Bóg wejrzy na nas łaskawie i odmieni jego serce! Nuż Leon z gniewu tylko tak napisał! Ale gdy potem znalazłeś już kilka słów serdecznych dla Anielki, a nie odwołałeś nic z tego, co było w pierwszym liście, poznałam, że już nie ma się co łudzić. Ślub Anielki ma być 25-go lipca i powiem ci, dlaczego tak prędko. Celina, naprawdę bardzo chora, przewiduje swój bliski koniec i nie chce, żeby potem z powodu żałoby po niej zaszła długa zwłoka; chce przed śmiercią zobaczyć dziecko pod męską opieką. Kromickiemu pilno, bo on ma interesa na Wschodzie, których nie może zaniedbywać, a Anielka pragnie jak najprędzej wypić ten kielich. Ach! mój Leonie, czemu to wszystko tak poszło i czemu to dziecko jest tak nieszczęśliwe? Nie pozwoliłabym nigdy w świecie, żeby ona wyszła za Kromickiego, ale jak ja mogę choć słowo powiedzieć, ja, która czuję się i tak winną względem Anielki? Mnie opanowała zanadto chęć ożenienia cię i nie obliczyłam, co za następstwa mogą wyniknąć stąd dla Anielki. Moja wina, ale też cierpię niemało i modlę się co dzień za to dziecko. Oni wyjeżdżają po ślubie na Wołyń. Celina zamieszka u mnie w Warszawie; gadała o Odessie, ale nie puszczę jej za nic. Ty, mój drogi, wiesz, jakam szczęśliwa, gdy cię widzę, ale nie przyjeżdżaj teraz do Płoszowa; zrób to dla Anielki. Jeśli chcesz, to ja zaraz potem przyjadę do ciebie; Anielkę trzeba teraz oszczędzać". Po co ja mam się oszukiwać?! Ilekroć odczytuję ten list, chce mi się głową o ścianę tłuc – i to już nie z gniewu, nie z zazdrości, ale z żalu! Kategoria:Bez dogmatu